Organic light-emitting diode display panels (OLEDs) are different from traditional liquid crystal display panels (LCDs) in display methods. OLED display panels do not need a backlight source, and the organic material layer which works as a light-emitting layer is substantially thin. Compared to LCD display panels, OLED display panels are featured with a light and thin design, a substantially low power consumption, and a wide viewing angle.
In an existing fabrication process of the OLED display panel, the organic light-emitting diode devices are often fabricated by sharing common film layers. For example, a carrier transport layer configured to enhance the transportability of carriers (such as an electron transport layer configured to enhance the transportability of electrons, a hole transport layer configured to enhance the transportability of holes), and electrodes covering all light-emitting devices are often formed as one layer at one time in a coplanar manner, without graphical patterning individual film layers. Thus, the fabrication process is simplified. However, because of the common film layer structure, carriers may be transported laterally within the boundary of the common film layer, and may be drifted to adjacent pixels to generate undesired light, thereby causing crosstalk between adjacent light-emitting devices.
The disclosed display panel, fabrication method thereof, and display apparatus are directed to solve one or more problems set forth above and other problems.